Dense as fruit cake
by WordsRmyaddiction
Summary: Beca is in denial about her feelings for Chloe but Chloe is really insistent because she knows there is something between them. So she secretly start leaving cute stuff in Beca's dorm like bears chocolates i don't know just little cute stuff.


_Prompt: Beca is in denial about her feelings for Chloe but Chloe is really insistent because she knows there is something between them. So she secretly start leaving cute stuff in Beca's dorm like bears chocolates i don't know just little cute stuff._

" This is so frustrating!" Chloe vented, watching as her outburst caused Aubrey to drop the text book she'd been reading. It wasn't often that the redhead lost her cool. But it seemed that if there was anything, or rather anyone that could bring her to the brink of insanity it was one Beca Mitchell. They had been flirting for months, they'd been hanging out pretty much all the time, and Beca still refused to make a move.

" Care to share with the class there Chloe?" Aubrey asked from the couch in their living room. Chloe looked over at her friend and merely shrugged. Beca wasn't exactly a topic that Aubrey enjoyed discussing.

" It's just, I thought that by now she would have at least given me some indication that she has feelings for me. I've practically tattooed on my forehead that I have a toner for her." Chloe started to ramble. Luckily, after being friends for most of their lives Aubrey spoke fluent Chloe-ramble. And it didn't take long for her to put a name to the pronoun.

" Well Beca was never really the brightest or most observant." Aubrey offered.

" Not helping Bree. I know she has feelings for me. I just want her to acknowledge them so that we can move forward. This weird 'more than friends but not quite dating' dance is killing me." Chloe sighed falling back onto the couch.

" Why don't you try nudging her in the right direction."

" Nudging?"

" Well if you violently shove her in the right direction she might fight you on it. But maybe if you start small, she'll figure it out on her own." Aubrey couldn't believe she was giving Chloe advice on how to get Beca to acknowledge her feelings but if it would make Chloe happy then she could swallow her hatred for the short brunette for the time being. Once Chloe actually got Beca to pull her head out of her ass that was a different story.

" You think that'll work?"

" Something's got to."

It took some considerable planning to get everything in place, not to mention a great deal of bribing and begging for Kimmy Jin to at least allow Chloe access to the dorm she shared with Beca. Finally what ended up convincing the Asian girl was that if Beca started dating Chloe then Beca would be at Chloe's more and Kimmy Jin would have the dorm to herself. Beca was at the station, one of the only occurrences Chloe could trust Beca not to be there. Beca tended to skip the classes that she didn't want to go to. Tucked under her arm was a stuffed bear that she had had since she was a little girl afraid of monsters in her closet. It was probably her most prized possession.

Earlier on in their friendship Beca had stayed the night after being forced to endure a movie marathon of the Notebook, the Vow, and Dear John. Beca had promised Chloe that she would never forgive the red head for making her sit through the sappy romantic dramas and hand Chloe tissue after tissue while the red head cried over fictional characters. Chloe could tell that there was some affection in Beca's tone. They were lounging on Chloe's bed talking when Beca had caught sight of the bear. She'd been surprised to hear that Chloe hadn't named the thing. So, in true Beca fashion she had christened the thing 'Mr. Bear'.

Setting the bear down on Beca's pillow Chloe turned and started walking away. Though she couldn't help but be a little bit concerned for the well fair of her bear. It seemed like such a silly thing, Beca wouldn't do anything to the bear that meant so much to Chloe. But Mr. Bear hadn't left Chloe's possession for nearly all her life. Hopefully the significance of it wouldn't be lost on Beca.

Beca was supposed to be off at 1:30, since then Chloe had been anxiously checking her phone the first time she did only a minute had passed. It took Beca a little over ten minutes to go from the station to her dorm room. A walk that Chloe had mentioned on many occasions that Beca shouldn't be doing alone, but Beca had only rolled her eyes and held up her BU rape whistle and claimed that she wasn't worried. The brunette would be arriving at her dorm any minute and was bound to see the bear; Chloe just wished she knew what Beca's reaction would be.

When her phone started to vibrate, indicating she had an incoming call Chloe guessed that she would find out. Nervously lifting her phone to her ear Chloe bit her lip as she mumbled a weak 'hello'.

" _So I have an interesting predicament at the moment." _Beca's familiar voice rang out into her ear and Chloe couldn't help but smile. _" Imagine my surprise when I came back from the station to find that I had a visitor on my bed."_

" A visitor? Sounds kinda sexy." Chloe played along knowing that Beca wouldn't believe she was ignorant of what was going on.

" _I'm not really into the fur thing. But hey, whatever works for you." _ Beca sat on her bed, cradling the phone in one hand while picking up the bear and feeling the soft fluff of it give under her hand. _" Seriously Chlo, what is Mr. Bear doing in my room?" _Beca's voice had dropped low, it was the same timbre that Beca had used when the two of them were close usually cuddled on Chloe's bed.

" I wanted you to have something of mine."

" _Why are you planning on going somewhere?"_ There was concern in Beca's voice now.

" No no nothing like that." Chloe answered quickly, she could hear the hesitation in Beca's tone, the slight undertone of worry that Beca would deny if Chloe asked.

" _Good. Well I'm exhausted. I'll see you at rehearsals tomorrow." _

" Good night Beca."

Beca looked down at her phone until the screen went black and then tossed her phone beside her. Instead she brought Mr. Bear into her lap and found ruffling the matted fur belonging to the old bear. She did end up sleeping with Mr. Bear tucked firmly in her arms.

At rehearsal the next day neither one of them mentioned the gift, and Beca soon figured that it was something that they weren't going to discuss so she didn't try and bring it up in conversation. Even if it did leave her will a million burning questions as to what exactly Chloe was trying to do. But Beca was too afraid to bring it up, she didn't want to lose Chloe and as far as she knew Chloe was straight. Confessing to the red head the major crush she had on her didn't seem like the best way to allow their friendship to flourish. So Beca stayed quiet.

The next time Beca found something in her dorm room was when she wished, if she didn't have any form of dignity or pride, she would have crawled back to her dorm. She felt terrible. She'd been fighting a cold for a few days but with Aubrey being unwilling to allow her to miss any practices, her slight cold had turned into a full blown 'my body is trying to kill me' kind of cold. She couldn't breathe through her nose, her head felt like it was under a jack hammer, her body ached, and she was pretty sure that her lungs were trying to escape through her mouth.

So when she pushed open her door the only thing she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep until she felt better. But there was a box on her bed, something that definitely wasn't there when she had left. Her first thought was to throw it on the floor and she would deal with it when she felt better. But seeing Chloe's hand writing caught her attention. Lifting the note Beca read the short message on it. ' _Because you're a terrible sick person 3'_

Laughing pathetically at the truth of that statement Beca peered into the box and saw that Chloe had packed her a box full of tissues, cough medicine, cold medicine, and a bunch of other cold remedies that only Chloe would think of. Pulling out her phone Beca texted Chloe.

_Thanks, you're the best._ Curling up into as small of a ball as she could manage Beca waited for Chloe to respond.

_How are you feeling?_

_Horrible. Someday you're going to have to tell me how you got into my dorm_

_Secrets I will take to my grave. Get some sleep xo_

Beca set her phone on her desk and pulled Mr. Bear into her arms.

Chloe continued this for weeks, leaving small things, little things that only Beca would know the significance of. Thoughtful little things that made Beca smile. Though it took Beca a while to get used to Chloe sneaking into her room, once she warmed up to the idea Beca found that she looked forward to them. It made her feel special, like Chloe was thinking about her. She didn't know why she suddenly had the attention of the most amazing woman she'd ever met. But for some reason Chloe saw fit to dote attention, and affection upon her and Beca for once didn't want to push it away.

" She isn't taking the hint!" Chloe said defeated collapsing next to Aubrey. The blond looked over at her best friend with a baffled frown. Even she thought that Beca would do something after all of this.

" Maybe you need to be a little more blunt with your gift giving." Aubrey suggested.

" How do you mean?"

" Well maybe instead of leaving trinkets and objects maybe you should leave her what you want her to have most." Aubrey said.

" What?"

" Chloe I know you aren't this dense. Why don't you go wait for Beca. Actually talk to her instead of hoping that she's going to act on her obvious toner."

" I thought you said I shouldn't be too forward."

" That was before I realized that Beca Mitchell is as dense as fruit cake."

Beca opened the door to her dorm room stopping in the door way when she saw her latest gift from Chloe. The fact that she had been thinking all day about what she would come back to. A smile pulling at her lips when she let her eyes take it all in. Sitting on her bed, instead of some object, food item, or any other miscellaneous item that now had a prized place on her book shelf or desk, (except for the cold remedies), was none other than Chloe Beale herself.

" Have you come back to claim Mr. Bear? Cuz I think that he prefers it here with me." Beca said closing the door and dropping her back pack at the base of the bed.

" You've turned my bear against me?" Chloe asked faux indignation in her tone.

" I'm sure we can work out some sort of joint custody arrangement, does every other weekend and Thursdays work for you?" Beca asked sitting down in her chair and looking at Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

" Negotiable. I would however like to see the both of you a lot more." Chloe confessed.

" That can be arranged. So, tell me how did you bribe Kimmy Jin into letting you sneak in here?" Beca had been curious about it from the start, Kimmy Jin wouldn't tell her…well anything since the Asian girl had this burning hatred for Beca that Beca didn't understand.

" She and I came to an agreement."

" Care to share what that agreement is?"

" I want to talk to you about something first."

" Uh oh. Nothing good ever follows that statement. That and 'we need to talk'." Beca said trying to lighten the mood but when she only got a small smile in reply Beca knew that Chloe was serious.

" I started leaving stuff here for you because, well I hoped it would get you more comfortable with the idea…of…" Chloe trailed off, her eyes dropping to her lap. The sudden nervousness, and uncharacteristic shyness Chloe was showing frightened Beca. Chloe was neither of those things so whatever Chloe was there to tell her was probably not good. Before she realized what was going on she was kneeling in front of Chloe

" Of what?" Beca asked gently.

" Us." Chloe said finally.

" Us?" Beca was confused. There was an 'us'?

" I know you have a crush on me Beca. And I know that you are too scared to do something about it. So I was hoping by leaving these things for you, you'd get more confident and finally say something. I like you Bec. A lot." Chloe said watching the words wash over Beca's face.

" You do?"

" I really do."

" Wow."

" Is that all you're going to say?" Chloe asked a hint of her usual perk coming back into her teasing tone.

" Give me a minute. It's not every day my dream girl tells me that she actually likes me back." Beca replied still trying to process it all. Things like this didn't happen, not in real life.

" Dream girl huh?" Pulling Beca up to sit next to her on the bed Chloe turned to fully face Beca bringing their bodies ever closer.

" Dream girl." Beca repeated.

" Good, then I can do this." Before Beca could say anything Chloe pulled Beca forward until their lips were touching, Chloe's velvety lips brushing against Beca's with a confidence and determination that Beca would have been envious of if her mind wasn't preoccupied with what was actually happening. Feeling Chloe's hands in her hair pulling her closer, deepening their kiss by slipping her tongue between Beca's willing lips.

" Wait..wait." Beca said pulling away, catching her breath.

" What's wrong?" Chloe asked worry creasing her brow.

" This isn't simply a ploy to get Mr. Bear back is it?" Beca asked.

" Shut up and kiss me."

The End


End file.
